Entre deux coeurs
by Hinata-hyuga04
Summary: Hinata hyuga 18 ans vit seule reniée de sa famille dans un appartement miteux elle sera victime d'un enlèvement par deux jeunes hommes mystèrieux...Mais pourquoi? et surtout pourquoi elle,la pauvre fille timide et faible qu'elle est?   sasu/hina/naru
1. Enlèvement

Auteur : Hachiko

Disclaimer** : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent au vénérable Masashi Kishimoto-sama .

Couple : naru/hina/sasu

Raiting : T.

Chapitre 1 : enlèvement 

De la pluie... encore. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jour que l'eau tombait du ciel Encore un jour maussade pensa Hinata, jeune fille de 18 ans reniée à jamais de sa famille,elle se débrouillait seule, enchainant petit boulots sur petits boulots mal payés mais l'envie aujourd'hui n'y était pas décidément...et cette maudite pluie qui redoublait de violence.

-« C'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ah! je vais me mettre en retard... »

Quand elle quitta son appartement miteux elle le ferma à clé et marcha rapidement en direction du bar où elle était serveuse certe le revenu était faible mais les gens a l'intérieur la laissaient faire son travaille tranquillement et cela lui suffisait le contact des gens la rendait complètement muette et quand on lui parlait elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir .

Sa timidité et sa discrétion était telle que personne ne la remarquait ou faisait peu attention a elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait des yeux de couleur peu commune :ils étaient nacrés, blanc mais cela peu de gens le voyait pas car elle les cachait sous une épaisse frange droite Elle avait aussi un " pouvoir ",un héritage issue de sa majestueuse famille le Byakugan elle pouvait voir, si elle se concentrait, Tout ce qu'un être normal ne peut pas voir. Elle pouvait observer tout ce qui se passait a des kilomètre. Mais tout cela elle ne le disait pas .

Elle entra donc et fila droit devant vers le bureau de sa supérieur et toqua .

-« Excusez moi du retard » _dit Hinata en s'inclinant légèrement._

-« Hein? oh je ne t'avait pas entendue rentrer euh arf ! c'est pas grave dépêche toi de mettre ta tenue et de faire un peu le ménage ou ouvre bientôt! »

sa nouvelle supérieur ,manquait un peu de mémoire ce que remarqua hinata mais _de toute façon peu de gens retenait son prénom..._

Après avoir servi quelques clients,moins nombreux que d'habitude surement a cause de la pluie... ,et nettoyer toutes les tables, les vitres, le sol et fait la tonne de vaisselle elle put enfin songer à sortir du bâtiment, il faisait nuit elle était seule dans la rue.

-« encore une dur journée…je suis fatiguée »

oooooooooooooo

Au milieu de la nuit la où tout le monde dort Deux hommes à la silhouette minces étaient cachés par l'ombre de la bâtisse où habiter la détentrice du byakugan s'échangèrent quelque mots:

-« c'est donc la qu'elle habite mais c'est bien haut le 7ème étage! » _parla le premier_

-« ...Bouge toi qu'on finisse cette stupide mission » _repondit le second_

-« ouais ça va »

il grimpèrent donc furtivement sans faire le moindre bruits sur un arbre aussi grand que le bâtiment Une fois arriver au niveau du septième étages la première ombre masculine fit un bond spectaculaire pour finir par s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre

et à l'instant suivant il s'attela a détruire cette dernière non sans que son coéquipier lui rappelle..

- « Naruto...doucement ton rasengan sinon tu vas tout faire foirer »

-« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire teme ! »

le dénommé Naruto donc créa une toute petite boule de couleur bleue avant de la diriger

sur les volet ils tombèrent mais ne firent pas de bruit car un énorme tapis de feuille prévue a cet effet était placés tout en bas .naruto se reconcentra et répéta l'opération sans toucher aux verres qui ferait comme le dit si bien son équipier tout foirer...

-« psst sas'ke c'est bon »

-« je l'ais bien vue...tais toi maintenant on y est presque. »_dit son compagnon en sautant lui aussi sur le rebord de ce qui restait de la fenêtre._

Ils s'infiltrèrent donc a l'intérieur de la cuisine semblait-il ...

-« mais comment fait-elle pour vivre ici c'est tellement petit... » _souffla naruto_

-« la ferme elle va nous repérée sinon n'oublie pas qu'elle détient le byakugan.» _coupa son compagnon._

Naruto pesta contre son ami intérieurement pourquoi toujours le rabaissait-il? Quel enfoiré..ils arrivèrent dans la chambre la porte ,aux grands soulagement des deux suspect, était ouverte sur un petit lit une jeune fille de leurs âge certainement ou plus jeune dormait paisiblement vêtue très légèrement d'une nuisette laissant apparaitre ses formes quelques peu plus développé que la moyenne a cette vue les deux compère eurent un mouvement de recul les joues rouge .

-« baka bouge toi assomme la … »_ordonna faiblement sasuke_

-« he-heiin?Mais moi je-je ...vas-y c'est toi le méchant sasuke » _bredouilla Naruto en faisant de grand signe_

-« ...hn »

-« Aller on va pas rester la sas' »

-« hmm ...je-Qu'est-ce...aaah »_murmura Hinata en se frottant les yeux_

Voyant qu'elle commençait a se réveiller les deux hommes n'eurent même pas besoin de réfléchir et l'assommèrent en même temps et l'attachèrent les pieds et les mains. sasuke soupira de soulagement quant à naruto, il se laissa tomber au sol.

-« pffiou on a réussit sas' »

-« ... » fut la longue réponse du ténébreux

-« Roh tu pourrais quand même dire quelque chose... »

-« Bon allons-y retournons à konoha »_coupa sasuke_

Naruto pris donc la pauvre victime dans son dos non sans rougir mais, à son soulagement,

cela ne se voyait pas a cause de la nuit pour sasuke cela l'arrangeait bien que naruto la porte elle ne ferait que le ralentir il n'aimait pas être incommodé dans ses mouvements...

Ils sortirent donc de l'appartement précaire et se dirigèrent vers la foret qui les mènerait certainement a konoha semblait-il...mais..

-« sas' si on se reposait hein? Sa fait 2 jours qu'on ne dort pas...je suis épuisé.. »_se plaignit naruto_

-« ...non » _dit simplement sasuke_

-« mais enfin bon sang toi tu peux ne pas dormir ok mais moi je suis complètement rétamé alors désolé si sa te fais chier mais moi je vais dormir! »_rétorqua naruto_

-« ...hn »

L'homme glaçon dut se résoudre a dormir c'est vrai qu'il sentait un peu la fatigue lui monter ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée il fit donc un feu grâce a son katon , il n'avait pas besoin de chaleur mais il se dit que si leur otage tombait malade cela rendrait les choses compliqués...en aucun cas il s'inquièterait de cette pauvre fille sans intêret...

Ceci fait,Il monta dans un arbre pour aller se coucher tout en repensant sans s'en rendre compte a une certaine tête rose... Il écarquilla les yeux c'est sur il était vraiment fatigué...Quant au blondinet il se coucha près d' Hinata qui reposait près du feu en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller...et se mit inconsciemment a l'observer et dut admettre qu'elle était vraiment très jolie elle paraissait si fragile ne demandant qu'a être protégée mais il s'endormit vite se disant qu'il était vraiment fatigué et qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un...Sakura.


	2. Chapitre 2:chemin

Auteur : Hachiko

Disclaimer** : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent au vénérable Masashi Kishimoto-sama .

Couple : naru/hina/sasu

Raiting : T.

Chap 2:Chemin...

Le lendemain un rayon de soleil vint se heurter aux doux visage de la hyuga cela la réveilla elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour ensuite les écarquillés attachée?elle était attachée! Comment ?Par qui?elle ne tarda pas à le savoir, un homme blond en face d'elle dormait paisiblement le sourire aux lèvres son visage était tout proche du sien...trop proche elle sentait son coeur battre a tout rompre en elle ...elle ne tarda pas à crier ce qui fit un réveil brutal à nos deux beaux jeunes hommes...

-"M-m-m-mais en-enfin dé-détachez m-moi t-tout d-de suite!" _cria t-elle_

-"Hey! calme toi on te fera rien"_La rassura Naruto en se levant_

Elle s'arrêta de parler où plutôt de crier et finit par relever la tête ce qu'elle vit lui coupa son souffle: deux magnifique yeux bleux aussi beaux que le ciel lui même et des cheuveux en bataille aussi jaune que le soleil, un visage d'ange et un sourire la fit littéralement fondre,elle ne se sentait plus, elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et les joues aussi rouge qu'une tomate elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle portait encore sa nuisette qu'elle honte se disait-elle...

-aah! je-je ne peut pas res-rester comme sa..._bredrouilla_ _misérablement Hinata_

-ah je vois…Euh ben j'te prête ma veste tiens Hinata!_Sourit le blond en lui mettant sa veste par-dessus les épaule d'hinata_

Elle écarquilla ses yeux _jamais _on ne se rappelait de son nom mais comment le connaissait-il?

-c-comment vous connaissait mon nom?_articula t-elle_

-on est en mission tu sais tu...

-Naruto t'a finit?On y va on a pas de temps a perdre en bavardage..._coupa le ténèbreux_

Un autre?Sasuke n'avait pas bouger de son arbre depuis la veille peut être était-il trop génée de voir sa victime a moitiée nue...il descendit donc et la regarda..ce fut un moment d'un long fut romput par le plus bavard des trois humains présents.

-hoy sasuke ! On pourait la détachée je pense pas qu'elle s'enfuira...

-...hn _répondit-il_

Sasuke s'approcha donc de sa victime, Hinata déglutit, ses cheveux ébène relevés en pics flottaient dans le vent ses yeux aussi noir que la nuit :piège dont on pouvait s'y perdre facilement étaient fixés sur elle...il parcourait à grande vitesse la distance qui les séparaient...elle était à présent en face de son torse musclé,très probablement, il se plaçat donc derrière cette tomate vivante...et la détacha.

-M-m-mer-merc..._essaya d'articuler hinata_

-allons-y..._coupa l'homme de glace_

-ooh sas' t'es vraiment désagréable et encore plus que d'habitude!Tu vois pas qu'elle essaie de dire quelque chose!

-urusai! usuratonkachi! _riposta sasuke_

-grrrr je te hai sasuke teme!

Hinata ne put se résoudre à parler trop intimidée par ces deux energumènes pendant qu'ils marchaient une question lui trottait affreusement dans la tête que va t-elle devenir?l'emmenaient-ils dans un de ces endroits non fréquentable ou étaient t-ils de dangereux criminels prêt a la tuée?la violerait-ils?Non elle secoua la tête sinon a l'heure qu'il est elle ne serait plus vierge...quelle poisse en plus elle va être en retard à son bar...ridicule pensa t-elle sa vie était en danger et voila qu'elle penser à son boulot pendant ce temps ses deux boureaux avancaient mais ils se rendirent compte qu'elle ne suivait pas.

-Un problème Hinata-chan? _dit naruto inquiet_

-Idiot! tu voit pas qu'elle essaie de s'enfuir ! Tout est de ta faute _suspecta sasuke_

-n-non ce n-n'est pas ça..._anonça inaudiblement hinata_

-Ma faute? j'ai rien fait teme! _se renfrogna naruto_

-c'est sa le probleme tu ne fait rien..._renchérit sasuke_

-écouter je...j'ai...

-Bon si on l'écoute on en à pour 3 heure mieux vaut se bouger... _dit sasuke complètement blasé_

-ah...go-gomenasai _bredouilla t-elle rouge de honte_

-sasuke!Je peux pas te blaiiirer!

-ça tombe bien moi non plus...

La marche se poursuivit donc dans la haine et la mauvaise humeur ponctué de nombreuses insultes que disait Naruto destinés à Sasuke qui était pourtant son seul meilleur ami,celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille et se concentra son regard sur la route...Hinata n'en pouvant plus de supporter leurs disputes elle qui détestait tant la discorde et les cries chercha un moyen de s'enfuir mais cela était peine perdue se dit-elle... ils avaient pris soin de marcher derrière elle afin de voir tout ses mouvement..elle dut se résoudre à se taire et à marcher...avec eux..

-j'ai faim!C'est pas croyable!Hoy sasuke tu m'écoute?Hé tu m'écoute?J'ai la dalle!_Répéta le blond indéfiniment_

-Urusai t'es insupportable!On arrive bientôt alors tu ferme ta grande gueule et tu marche..usuratonkachi...

Une heure plus tard ou deux ils arrivèrent enfin..Un grand village s'offrait a eux Hinata n'en crût pas ses yeux quel beau village!ils traversèrent des boutiques,des restaurent que naruto humer avec un filet de bave qui sortait de sa bouche ils mangèrent donc dans un restaurents spécialement conçu pour faire des ramens chose que naruto adorait voir idolâtrait... ils mangèrent sans parler mis à part naruto qui bavardait a sens unique avec hinata qui était tellement génée qu'elle ne mangea que très peu après s'être restaurés et payés la demi-douzaine de plats qu'avait engloutit naruto... ils marchèrent donc vers s'emblait-il une maison..avec écrit sur le haut de la porte "anbu" ils entrèrent...

-c'est ici... toi attend ici et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir n'y pense même pas..._dit le glaçon froidement les yeux plissé_

-t'inquiète pas hinata on revient on va prévenir le boss. _dit naruto d'un ton rassurant_

-a-ano...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'ils montèrent a l'étage...quelle grande maison...ça doit être le hall ici tout était bien entretenue...des plantes étaient par ci par là..Oh des photo! Hinata regarda et vit un homme masqué avec des cheveux gris en bataille on ne voyait qu'un seul oeil il était borgne?soudain elle sentait que quelqu'un arrivait...

-hé salut tu doit être hinata bienvenue!

une fille,aux cheveux..rose? étrange mais quand on y pense cela lui allait bien cela contrastait assez bien avec ses yeux émeraude elle portait une sorte de robe laissant apparaitre ses longue jambe c'était une bien jolie fille..elle s'approcha Hinata eut un geste de recul la tête baissée, l'habitude surement elle n'aimait pas que l'on s'approche trop, la fille au cheveux rose se pencha pour voir son visage.

-hey sa ne va pas? tu doit être fatiquée n'est-ce pas?Naruto-baka ne ta pas fais peur au moins?_s'inquiéta t-elle_

-n-non n-ne t'inquiète p-p-pas...

-ah hé bien viens ne reste pas la j'ai préparer un chocolat chaud au fait je m'appelle sakura! _dit-elle une main derrière la tête_

-e-enchanté sa-sakura-san _dit hinata en s'inclinant_

-aah pas de "san" avec moi maintenant on va être tout le temps ensemble hinata!

Elle fit des gros yeux que voulait-elle dire? le bonbons vivant l'amena donc dans une pièce voisine le salon sans doute tout était spacieux et agréable...elle lui demanda de s'assoir dans un fauteuil blanc en cuir elles prirent leurs chocolat puis des pas se firent entendre avec qu'elles n'aient put réellement discuter c'était sûrement...ses deux accompagnateurs qui revenaient..la rose se leva et à la grande surprise d'hinata sauta au cou du ténèbreux...celui-ci fut decontenancer par cette dernière et essaya sans succès de la repousser..naruto ne put retenir un soupir de jalousie

-sasuke-kuuun tu m'as manquée! _dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le cou chaud et blanc de sasuke_

-et moi sakura chan! je t'ai manqué?_demanda naruto_

-naruto tu veux que je t'étrangle?_rugit-elle en ressérant son étreinte_

-je..sakura lache-moi tu m'étouffe..._dit celui-ci en la poussant _

-gomen sasuke-kun!alors qu'a dit kakashi-sensei? _dit-elle d'une voix douce_

-aaaah c'est vrai ! hinata viens on monte tu vas rencontrer notre boss Kakashi sensei ! il a demandé à ce que tu vienne! _lança naruto_

-d'a-d'accord... _acquiesca t-elle non sans s'inquieter_


	3. Chapter 3:premières fois

**Auteur :** Hachiko

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent au vénérable Masashi Kishimoto-sama .

**Couple** : naru/hina/sasu

**Raiting** : T.

**note de L'auteur: **Je remercie tout particulièrement Hina-chan972 pour ses rewiew =D

voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: première fois...**

Naruto et elle monta donc dans l'escalier pour atteindre l'étage arrivés en haut hinata était à bout de souffle mais se reprit,subjuguée par la beauté de l'endroit... plusieurs portes en bois massif s'offraient à eux... sûrement leurs chambres pensa t-elle,la grande timide suivait naruto qui connaissait bien les lieux,il se retourna et lui dit que c'était cette porte... puis il entra et fit de même elle pourra probablement poser toutes les questions qu'elle se posait?elle entra donc... et vit un canapé noir en cuir,une grande armoire,un lit et au bout de la pièce un énorme bureau rempli de paperasse qui semblait être un amas de lettres un homme vers la trentaine d'années était accoudé dessus,masqué,avec des cheveux argenté... c'était le type des photo!Elle s'approcha naruto toujours devant elle...

- Kakashi-sensei! Hinata on la trouver!elle est la!_cria naruto_

- oh la! naruto calme toi je l'ai bien vus qu'elle était la... Bonjour euh désolé pour le dérangement... _dit le dénommé kakashi _

- v-vous êtes ka-kakashi-san?demanda hinata rouge

- oui tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici je suppose... _demanda t-il_

- O-oui...

-hé bien j'ai demander à naruto et sasuke de te faire venir à moi car vois-tu j'ai besoin de ton aide...

-ah?Mais je-je pourquoi?..._s'enquit-elle_

-Je t'explique nous sommes une sorte d'organisation appelée «anbu» nous avons pour but de défaire l'Akatsuki qui sont de dangereux criminels je ne sais pas si tu en as entendus parler enfin bref ils font de sacrés ravage ils pillent les villages et tuent ceux qu'ils se mettent dans leurs chemins nous ne savons pas grand chose d'eux mais une chose est sûr il faut les arrêter!Pour l'instant nous aidons ceux qui sont dans le besoin tu vois toutes ces lettres?Hé bien ce sont leurs demande c'est pas le travail qui nous manque...

- j-j'en ai entendue parler de l'akatsuki mais qu'est-ce j'ai à v-voir la dedans?_demanda t-elle_

– hé bien tu es une hyuga tu possède donc sûrement le byakugan n'est-ce pas?

– -c'est cela...

– Hé ben reste avec nous!Comme sa on pourra plus facilement repéré l'Akatsuki si elle débarque dans les environs et on fera leurs fête !_cria naruto affalé sur le canapé_

– mais j-je ne peux pas mo-mon travail...

– hé bien considère que tu as trouver un nouveau travail _sourit kakashi derrière son masque _réfléchit tu sera nourrie,logée et tu pourra obtenir des primes si les missions entreprises sont un succès alors qu'en dis-tu?

Un nouveau travail? Abandonnerait-elle encore une fois son ancien boulot de serveuse logerait-elle encore dans son appartement complètement moisi? l'idée que rien ne la retenait rendait son choix facile... Elle fera désormais de son mieux pour kakashi-sensei après tout c'est lui son nouveau supérieur maintenant...

-je- je ferais de mon mieux kakashi-sama!_s'inclina t-elle_

-sensei suffira hinata bien tu peux disposer demande a sakura de te trouver des vêtement adéquat car il semble que tu porte sur toi la veste de naruto.. non pas que ça me dérange héhé naruto tu lis mes livres maintenant?_se moqua t-il_

-go-gomenasaaaai! _cria hinata toute rouge en partant en courant voir sakura_

-hein?Non je lirais jamais vos truc de pervers c'est juste qu'elle n'avait que son pyjama enfin c'était plutôt une nuisette... aah! je vais voir sasuke-teme!_dit-il en partant et en claquant la porte les joues rouge_

-ohoh je vois,je vois...cela risque d'être fort intéressant… _susurra kakashi_

Hinata courut mais ce qu'elle vit dans le salon la fit se retourner et envie de disparaître sasuke était torse nu dans le canapé sirotant une boisson énergétique il pointa son regard sur elle mais il semblait contrarié...Peut sa présence ou même son existence insignifiante l'énervait t-il?Sakura était a cotés de lui,bavardant à sens unique...puis tout à coup Hinata le vit cet uchiwa il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Sakura tout en lançant un regard menaçant a Hinata...celle-ci eut envie de se retourner mais dans l'action elle trébucha puis tomba par terre ce qui fit sursauter Sakura qui ne l'avait pas vue elle rejoignit Hinata qui s'était relevée...

-Hinata! d-désolée je ne t'avais pas entendue descendre... héhéhé _sourit-elle génée_

-si tu parles à qui que se soit de ça je te tue c'est clair _menaça sasuke_

il les avait rejoint fulminant intérieurement,car oui il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait embrassé cette sotte rose elle est tellement superficielle et inutile...Sasuke bien que célibataire,avait l'habitude que les filles aillent vers lui,le complimente,lui parler,et même se battre pour lui mais cette fille hinata,semblait ne pas se soucier de sa personne comment une fille ne peut elle pas être sensible a lui le seul l'unique Sasuke uchiwa? Peut être est-ce pour cela qu'il avait embrassé Sakura?pour la rendre jalouse? Il se ravisa et regarda froidement Hinata,effrayée,elle resta de marbre avec des gros yeux et c'est à ce moment qu'un blond fit son apparition...

-hé sasuke sakura-chan!Hinata va rester avec nous super non?_Dit naruto joyeux_

-..hn _fit le dernier des uchiwa menaçant_

-ahahah... euh viens hinata on va chercher des vêtement pour toi ... bonne nuit naruto, bo..bonne nuit sasuke-kun.._dit sakura, appuyant son regard sur lui_

-...

-bonne nuit sakura-chan hinata!

Ils partirent donc laissant les deux filles seules... Hinata n'osa pas parler la première... sakura l'entraîna donc dans sa chambre elle était jolie et lumineuse comme Sakura... se dit-elle... le bonbon vivant se déplaça et fouilla dans son armoire lui trouvât de quoi se mettre et hinata non sans gêne car elle ne s'était jamais habillée devant quelqu'un...Mais elle se dit que sakura ne se moquera pas d'elle...car peut être peut-elle lui faire confiance?

-tu as un très jolie corps hinata!J'aimerais avoir ta poitrine les miens sont ridicules comparées aux tiens!_Rigola t-elle_

-s-s-s-sakura-san..voyons!_Rougit t-elle_

-sakura-chan c'est mieux!On est amie maintenant enfin si tu veux ...

-b-bien sur ...

Elles se sourièrent puis hinata repensa à la scène de tout à l'heure et dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas...pour la première fois...

-Tu sors a-avec sasuke-san?

-h-hein?Non voyons on es juste euh...juste..j'en sais rien en faite..._finit-elle maussade_

-p-par-pardon je je ne voulais pas dire ça gomen je sais pas ce qui m'a pris gomenasai! _s'inclina t-elle frénétiquement_

-non ce n'est pas grave je ne sais même pas si on sors ensemble il paraît qu'il ne veut aucune fille du village mais il a déja coucher avec beaucoup d'entre elles...enfin paraît-il je ne sais pas si c'est vrai...il ne m'aime sûrement pas pour lui je ne suis qu'un jouet ...

les larmes lui coulaient mais Hinata l'enlaça jamais de sa vie elle ne faisait ça mais la détresse de sakura se voyait tellement qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de faire ce geste sakura pleura de tout son soûl sur l'épaule d'Hinata fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais elle était si douce,si gentille... elles passèrent donc la nuit en se tenant la main...Hinata pensait que peut être elle pourrait l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre? se rendre utile?Hinata s'endormit paisible..dans ce beau lit de satin qui appartenait a sa nouvelle amie sakura...

Le matin pointa son bout du nez les rayon du soleil tapant contre la nouvelle maison d'Hinata...celle-ci se réveilla habituée à se lever tôt regardant à cotès d'elle un bonbon rose vivant dormait paisiblement le sourire sur les lèvres...elle se leva donc en faisant attention à ne pas la déranger pendant son sommeil...Elle traversa la pièce tout doucement..sortit,puis descendit directement n'osant pas voir les autres chambres...une fois en bas des escaliers elle prit la direction de la cuisine elle y trouva un être vivant mâle vétue d'un simple boxer le torse nu,blanc,découvrant ainsi des tablette de chocolat bien apparentes faisait-il de l'exercice tout les jours?..elle fut surprise d'avoir penser à le contempler et décida d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était... Mais il l'interrompis le regard mauvais scrutant le moindre de ses gestes...

-Qu'avait-tu l'intention de faire?..._.suspecta t-il_

-E-euh c'est à d-dire que -que j-je voulais préparer l-le petit déjeuner pour t-toi et l-les autres..._réponda t-elle en rougissant fortement_

-idiote...je...ne mange pas le matin..._finit-il en détournant le regard_

-je-je vois...

Il partit sans plus d'interaction...Elle se détendit et s'afféra donc a la préparation du fameux petit déjeuner en se débrouillant pour chercher dans les placard casserole,cuillère,bol et tout les ustensiles néccéssaire...

Sakura descendit en disant bonjours à l'homme de glace celui-ci ne répondit même pas traçant son chemin...il avait l'air contrarié...la fleur de cerisier alla donc dans la cuisine et y trouva toute sorte de bonne chose à manger et une hinata le visage joyeux...

-B-bonjour sa-sakura-chan je j'ai...

-Oh!Hina!Cela a l'air vraiment délicieux! _s'extasia t-elle_

-M-merci mais les autres n-ne se lèvent pas?

-Ah oui kakashi-sensei n'est jamais la avant onze heure et sasuke-kun ne mange pas le matin...il va s'entraîner donc voila et naruto-baka dois encore dormir...ce crétin..je vais le lever moi cet abruti!_dit-elle en se craquant les doigts_

-N-non si il dort laisse le à cause de moi ils n'ont pas dormit deux jour...cela peux nuire à sa santé.. il peut avoir de l'insomnie...et être malade plus facilement ah ça serait ennuyeux pour lui je ne veux pas lui causer des ennuie..._parla t-elle plus pour elle même_

elle n'avait presque pas bégayer pour une fois mais pourquoi parce qu'elle parlait de lui?

-ah euh si tu le dit bon eh bien commençons sans lui itadakimasuu! _s'exclama -elle en s'asseyant dans la table de la cuisine_

-O-oui itadakimasu...

Elles mangèrent en bavardant de tout et de rien,Enfin c'était plutôt sakura qui parlait,hinata répondait simplement.. Qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre comme si quelqu'un était tombé des escaliers... Hinata et sakura se levèrent et allèrent voir ce qui se passait...

-itaiiii Sakura-chaaan _se plaignit une tête blonde_

-BAKA! _hurla t-elle_

-n-naruto-san!

-Hinata? AH OUI j'avais oublié! Alors ça va? bien dormis?_en se relevant du sang sur ses tempes_

-O-oui Naruto-san d-du sang... il fa-faut soigner!_s'inquiéta t-elle_

-hein oh euh ça va! même pas mal!_Rigola t-il_

-baka! Bon moi j'ai pas finit de me nourir Hinata tu peux le soigner? sa me gonfle moi la trousse de soin est dans la salle de bain..._dit la fille rose blasée_

-O-oui s-si sa n-ne te dérange pas naruto-san.. _rougit Hinata _

-hum?aah euh non !Hinata pas de "san" s'il te plaît... je ne suis pas habitué..enfin ça fait bizarre..comment dire.._dit-il géné une main derriere sa nuque_

-euh..d'a-d'accord

Ils remontèrent à l'étage pour aller dans la salle de bain,Hinata chercha donc la trousse de soin qui était dans le placard elle la trouva et bégaya à naruto de ne pas bouger celui-ci obéit et attendit... elle s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pied car naruto était grand,plus grand qu'elle en tout cas, et appuya une compresse inbibé d'un desinfectant sur la tempe de naruto celui-ci s'était cogné durant sa chute pendant ce temps naruto la regardait elle était étrangement rouge...

-Hinata je peux voir tes yeux?

Naruto ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait il voulait simplement voir les yeux d'hinata juste pour voir son visage car elle l'intrigué comment une princesse comme elle pouvait se retrouvée ici juste la avec lui dans cette maison?Il n'a put dormir la nuit dernière si bien qu'il était entré dans la chambres de Sakura rien que pour la contempler depuis qu'elle est arrivé c'est à dire hier soir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir dans sa tête...

-Na-naruto c-c-ce..m-mais en-enfin _articula t-elle_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car celui-ci avait poussé sa frange grâce a ses mains laissant apparaître de magnifiques et étrange yeux nacrés ainsi qu'un jolie petit front...il eut une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras..elle était si jolie comme sa à vouloir le soigner...Mais?elle est brûlante pensa t-il

-Ah tu es brûlante tu as peut être la fièvre! _s'inquièta t-il_

-N-non!_essaya t-elle en se rétractant de lui en vain.._

-fais voir...hinata..

Ils se regardèrent,leurs yeux se croisèrent jusqu'à ce que Naruto avança son front contre celui d'hinata qui essayait de retourner le regard en vain car ces yeux bleu q hypnotique la fixaient et la paralysait...mais naruto approcha encore...quelques millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres quelque seconde plus tard naruto l'enlaça et embrassa Hinata ses yeux grand ouvert par la surprise ce baiser fut interrompue par hinata qui tomba inconsciente dans les bras de naruto...

ce premier jour fut la première fois qu'elle s'était fait une amie et la première fois qu'on l'embrassait et la première fois qu'elle avait dit une phrase sans bégayait décidement cette maison lui donnait quelque avantage...Peut être qu'ici elle pourra pour la première fois aimer?


End file.
